Miel Sobre Hojuelas
by Santi Cor
Summary: Hiei & Kurama se an casado y ......no soy buena para los resumenes solo leanlo y dejen review xD Yaoi. comico
1. CApitulo uno gansito marinela

¿Quién dijo que todo era miel sobre hojuelas?

1ra parte.

Acababan de llegar de su luna de miel, su vida de recién casados apenas comenzaba, pero me pregunto ¿quien dijo que la vida de casados es miel sobre hojuelas? Esto apenas comienza.

Kurama y Hiei llegaron a su nuevo domicilio donde morarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas. (¿O de su matrimonio?)

- Hogar, Dulce hogar n.n – sonrió melosamente Kurama. Mientras abría la puerta – ¿que te parece Hiei? ¿No es hermoso nuestro nidito de amor?

- // ¿_Amor? Yo no me case contigo por amor ¬.¬//-_ murmuro entre dientes Hiei. – Si es divinamente hermoso n.n – sonrió retorcidamente

- bueno, a desempacar nuestras maletas – Kurama arrastraba las maletas a recámara principal  
Hiei recorrió la casa, permitiéndose saber donde quedaba el baño, cocina y demás, después tomo asiento en una de las muchas cajas que guardaba las pertenencias de su ahora esposo, Kurama.

- ¡¡Hiei!! ¡¡Hiei!! – gritó horrorizado Kurama.

Hiei corrió a la recámara.

- ¿Qué pasa? O.o – pregunto preocupado.

- ¡mata esa cucaracha! – ordeno Kurama mientras brincaba arriba de la cama. - ¡Las odio! ¡Me dan miedo! – Kurama se cubría la cara con las manos.

- o.oU – quedo pasmado Hiei - ¬.¬ ¿me llamaste solo para matar una bizantina cucaracha? –

- ¡mátala antes de que se valla! – Kurama señaló al insecto mientras seguía brincando despavorido en la cama

- ¡Ya voy! – se acerco hiei mientras con un pie ultrajaba y arremetía contra el insecto. - ¿Algo mas? – pregunto sarcástico Hiei.

- No, es todo Gracias n.n – kurama bajó de la cama.

Hiei se disponía a salir de la recámara.

- ¡hiei espera! -

- ¿Ahora que? ¿Otra cucaracha? – se voltio indiferente

-No, es que, quiero que vallas a la tienda y me traigas un gansito n.n ¿Si? –

- ¿A Horita? ¿A estas horas? – Mostró cara de pesadumbre – debes estar bromeando, son las 2 de la mañana – miro su reloj de pulso

- el oxxo está abierto 24/7 ¿Vas? - – Kurama puso cara de borrego a medio morir.

- Ya que, ahora vuelvo ¬.¬ -

Hiei tomó su chamarra y salio hacia el "oxxo" a comprarle el gansito a kurama.

-Bien me lo decía Mukuro "No te cases, la vida de casado no es para ti" pero yo necio que quería casarme ahora mírame comprando gansitos a las 2 de la madrugada xS, pero bueno todo sea por esos dos millones ¬ que le Heredó su mama. –

Compró el gansito y regreso a su casa.

- ¡Ya llegué Kurama! – anunció Hiei al llegar

- ¡Amor! – corrió Kurama a abrazar a Hiei como "premio" por haberle traído su pastelito de chocolate.

Hiei indiferente a los mimos que Kurama le daba, le entrego su "gansito" y se dispuso a irse a dormir.

- ¿A dónde vas Hiei? – kurama comenzó a abrir el empaque y a relamerse los labios.

- A dormir, estoy cansado -.- -

- Pero si todavía estoy desempacando, no te puedes ir a dormir, . -

- ¡claro que si! – dijo a Hiei a regañadientes.

- ¡Que No! - Kurama se opuso en el camino de Hiei.

- kurama, por favor, tengo sueño –

- hiei, ¿no me amas? Si es asi dímelo u.u, lo entenderé y me marcharé –

- o.oU _// que exagerado mi esposito//_ - pensó - u.u// - Hiei no se inmuto -_//Todo sea por esos dos millones// _- pensó - ¡Hay kurama! ¿Cómo dices eso? Yo…t- …te… A…Amo – Hiei abrazo a su irritante esposo que estaba apunto de sacarlo de sus casillas.

- ¿De verdad? – Kurama lo volteo a ver para confirmar lo que había dicho.

- Si, n.n de verdad – le sonrió conmovedoramente Hiei

- yo también – dijo kurama abrazándose a un mas a el.

- bueno ahora si a dormir n.n estoy cansado -.- mañana sigues desempacando ¿Si? Ahora tenemos que descansar -

- si, corazón n.n – asintió kurama.

Hiei entro a la recamara y de ahí pasó al baño al cerrar la puerta se miro al espejo y se dijo asi mismo: "Todo sea por esos 2 millones"

- ¿Millones? – alcanzó a escuchar Kurama - ¿De que hablas Hiei? – se abrió la puerta de baño por eso hay que ponerle seguro XD

- o.oU Mi…Mi… ¿Millones? O.ó, ahh ¡si!, ¡¡Millones De bacterias que debe de haber en este lavamanos!! Se ve que no lo limpiaste Kurama – le reclamó Hiei mientras limpiaba con un trapo el mismo. – ¬.¬

- OH, perdóname, T-T no volverá a suceder, lo prometo – Kurama empezó a buscar líquidos de limpieza – ¡Por dios! ¿Que vas a pensar de mi? Que mi madre jamás me enseñó a hacer nada. – limpio dramáticamente el lavabo

- Kurama no es para tanto ¬.¬, mañana lo haces, ahora vamonos a dormir –

Hiei jaló a Kurama con todo y trapito y se dispusieron a dormir.

- Hasta mañana kurama -

- Hasta mañana corazón n.n felices sueños que sueñes conmigo –

- seee ¬.¬ igual tu… - se escucho muy apenas la voz de Hiei que ya se hallaba en el 5to sueño.

El empalagoso Kurama lo abrazó toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando el cuarto y asi forzando a Hiei a abrir los ojos.

Hiei bostezó al despertar, y se impresionó que Kurama no lo tuviera como oso de peluche asfixiándolo.

Kurama entro al cuarto.

- buenos días corazón n.n el desayuno esta listo. – sonrió Kurama de oreja a oreja.

- ¿De verdad? muero de hambre ¬ - se levanto hiei de la cama. - ¿Qué cocinaste? – pregunto mientras se cambiaba la pijama.

- Bacalao n.n –

- ¡¿Qué?! O.O –

-mentira, – sonrió Kurama – hice huevos a la mexicana n.n

- menos mal, u.ú ya me habías asustado ⌐.⌐ -

Kurama sonrió, saliendo del cuarto para servirle el desayuno a su esposo.

Hiei se sentó en la cama.

-¬.¬ ¿A quien se le ocurre cocinar bacalao? –

**- A mi mama u.ú – contestó la autora XD**

Hiei se dispuso salir del cuarto e ir a comer n.n

- corazoncito, siéntate, ¿Quieres jugo de naranja o café? -

- ¿Hay jugo color café? Entonces ha de ser de tamarindo - hiei posó un dedo sobre su mentón tratando de adivinar

- que gracioso eres amor, pero me refería a si querías café n.nU – le sonrió dulcemente kurama

- Ah, eso ǔ.ǔ, pues… si quiero café –

Kurama sirvió la mesa para dos, y le sirvió su café de colombiano a Hiei. Ambos empezaron a comer.

-espero te guste Hiei lo e echo con mucho amor n.n –

- OK, gracias n.nU – Hiei tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó su faena. Al probar primer bocado, corrió hacia la cocina (a el lava trastes) y comenzó a escupir lo que apenas había comido

- ¿Amor estas bien? - se levanto Kurama preocupado

Hiei seguía escupiendo - ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! - escupía todo lo que podía mientras tomaba agua – Si es asi prefiero que lo hagas con una pistola u.ú –

- Corazón, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo seria incapaz de tratar de matarte TTTT -

- //tu no pero yo si// - pensó Hiei mientras miraba a Kurama con irritación.

- a veces pienso que tú no me amas u.u – dijo cabizbajo Kurama

- //piensas bien kuramita, pero bueno todo sea por los dos millones // - pensó Hiei – perdóname Kurama, soy un estupido por decirte estas cosas, pero ¿te soy sincero? Cocinas del asco, deberías ir a tomar clases de cocina con Akane Tendo, la esposa de ranma. Apuesto que ella cocina mejor que tu ¿Perdonas mi crueldad? –

Kurama lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (que sentimental es kurama).

- Si, te perdono - sollozó Kurama

- Bien, mejor salgamos a comer ¿Te parece? –

- OK –

Ambos salieron a comer a un restaurante café llamado "Einstein Donuts" de ahí regresaron a su casa.

Llegaron y Kurama siguió con la tarea de desempacar todas las cosas que se hallaban en cajas y demás.

Mientras Hiei lo miraba desde un diván que se hallaba junto a la ventana.

- // que ni me pida que lo ayude ¬.¬// - pensó Hiei tirano y se acomodaba de una forma extraña sobre el diván.

Kurama empezó a mirarlo, pero sin atreverse a pedirle ayuda.

- // Ya se que estoy bonito, kurama, pero ni creas que con esa cara de borrego apunto de ir al matadero me vas a convencer a que te ayude // - pensaba hiei mientras jugaba pensativo con sus dedos.

- // seguro que no me quiere ayudar ¬.¬ y si se lo pido se enojara y se ira de mi lado TTTT// - pensó el traumado Kurama que intercambiaba miradas con Hiei.

- // pero si no ayudo al llorón, comenzara a llorar como bebé sin chupón y no lo soporto ¬.¬ u.ú// - miraba hiei a kurama con mas sigilo.

Kurama seguía limpiando y acomodando la casa que compartía con su amado Hiei resignado a no recibir ayuda de él, hiei por su parte se levantó del diván y tomo su chamarra y se dispuso a salir y escucho a Kurama.

- ¿A dónde vas hiei? – se incorporó kurama mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo húmedo.

- // seguramente a bailar reggueton u.u// - pensó Hiei mientras se volteaba para mirar a Kurama.

- a comprarte un regalo kurama n.n – sonó meloso Hiei.

- ¿A comprarme un regalo? - -

- ejem… - asintió hiei.

- OK, corazón n.n gracias – permitió Kurama la salida "justificada" de hiei.

Hiei abrió la puerta de la casa.

-// si como no, ni en tus sueños mas guajiros, Kurama // - murmuró entre dientes. Mientras cerraba la puerta

- // Mi hiei me adora O eso ni duda // - pensó Kurama mientras seguía limpiando y acomodando su casa.

Fin de Capitulo XD…


	2. Capitulo dos El plan

¿Quien dijo que todo era miel sobre hojuelas?

2da Parte

Hiei entro apresurado al restaurante "Káiser permanente" (¡Ah no! ese es el hospital al que voy TTTT) quise escribir "Islands" (este si es un restaurante) evitando la miraba con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, no quería ser descubierto, como si algo escondiera. Se sentó en una mesa, en seguida un mesero se le acerco.

- Muy buenas tardes n.n – saludo El mesero y le entrego el menú.

Hiei interrumpió chapuceramente.

- No pienso ordenar solo déme un capuchino -

- enseguida – asintiendo y se retiro.

Hiei miraba hacia todos lados inspeccionando que nadie conocido lo fuese a descubrir allí.

Alguien se acerco a la mesa y se sentó frente a Hiei.

- Yukina 5 minutos de retraso ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo? O.o – reprochó Hiei.

- ¿Solo cinco minutos? – Volteo a ver su reloj de pulso – XD perdona hermanito es que el metro se atoro en la 12 e imperial pero ya estoy aquí dime ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio con Kurama? – dijo burlescamente

- bien, bien solo que…- pausó Hiei

- ¿Solo que, que? – replicó Yukina

**Nota de la autora:  
en mi fic Yukina ya sabe que es hermana de hiei de toda la vida XD**

- Solo que… ¡¡¡ KURAMA ES SUPER SENTIMETAL!!! – Hiei le mega grito en la cara a Yukina, que termino despeinada.

- ¬¬ Ya decía yo que Kurama no era normal – se arreglo el cabello Yukina

- y la verdad no lo soporto TT – agregó Hiei

- ¿Pero ya sabes donde guarda los dos millones? O.o – inquirió Yukina

- no u.ú ni idea, pero supongo que en un banco – se cruzó de brazos Hiei.

El mesero se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez con el capuchino en las manos listo para entregárselo a hiei.

-disculpe – se excusó el mesero poniendo enfrente de hiei su capuchino.

- Gracias – atino a decir hiei.

El mesero de disponía a irse de la escena cuando Yukina lo interrumpió

-¡Espere! – exclamó Yukina.

El mesero volteo a verla.

- dígame. – se dispuso a escribir esperando que la señorita pidiera algo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Hiei callo al estilo anime igual que el mesero XD

- ¡Yukina! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Le gritó hiei – Retírese – le ordenó Hiei al mesero

Y asi lo hizo el mesero.

- ¡Hay Hiei! ¡No estas viendo que es todo un biscocho ese mesero! ¬ - volteo hacia el mesero que ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros.

- Recuerda que no viniste a coquetear con un mesero sino a ayudarme a quitarle dos millones a Kurama - le anunció hiei enfadado

- cierto, cierto – recordó yukina asintiendo - ¿y que vamos hacer cuando tengamos los dos millones? ¬ - indagó Yukina

- todavía no lo se ¬¬ quizás lo invirtamos en alguna compañía para que hagamos mas ¬ - ambicionó Hiei

- o podemos gastarlo paseando por toda Francia ♥O♥ & comer todos los pasteles que queramos –

- No inventes ¬.¬U y deja de decir tonterías yukina –

- ¡Hay que amargado estas hermanito! – Le aborreció Yukina – bueno hermanito, te deseo suerte para que sigas soportando a tu sentimental maridito XD – burlo a hiei

- ¡¡Cállate!! Mi matrimonio no será en vano ¬.¬ - reprimió hiei.

- jeje XD eso espero bueno yo iré al reikai a visitar Botan con keiko XD –

- Buah, has algo productivo con tu vida -

-Si, si, lo que sea, ya me voy – yukina acerco su rostro para darle un beso de despedida a hermano.

- n////n ya te dije que odio que me veces – se incorporó Hiei mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida

- bueno yukina tengo que regresar a la casa, ¡Ahg! ¡Y pasar a comprarle un regalo a kurama! TT – se acordó Hiei volteando a donde se encontraba su hermana.

Yukina se había acercado al mesero para pedirle su número de teléfono XD

- TTTT que hermanita me mando – salio del restaurante abatido.

Caminaba por la cera de la calle mientras pensaba en que regarle a kurama, hasta que paso por una tienda en el escaparate mostraba un producto el cual le llamó la atención y entro al lugar a comprarlo pidiendo que le envolvieran para regalo.

- n.n que inteligente soy O - se alabó para si mismo mientras trotaba como caperucita roja de camino a casa de la abuela XD

Llego a la casa tocando la puerta ya que había olvidado sus llaves (o la verdad no se si le habían sacado su duplicado) un "¡Voy!" se escucho del otro lado mientras Hiei preparaba la mejor de sus sonrisas para cautivar a su esposo.

- ¡¡¡AMOR!!! – se le abalanzó Kurama para abrazarlo. - ¡Tardaste mucho pensé que no volverías! – agregó mientras le besaba ambas mejillas

Hiei por su parte mantenía el regalo entre sus manos tras su espalda.  
- ¿Me trajiste mi regalo? O.o –pregunto emocionado Kurama

- ejem…- asintió hiei mostrándole lo que tenia en las manos.

- ¡Hay Hiei! ¡Amor! ¡Eres un adorado! – Kurama le arrebató el regalo y empezó abrirlo desesperadamente. - ¡Gracias! –

- De nada n///n se que te va gustar O -

Kurama termino de abrir su regalo y la emoción que mostró hacia un momento se desvaneció al ver de lo que se trataba

- ¿ingenioso verdad? – Preguntó hiei – se que te encantó mi regalo n.n y te quedaste mudito de ver que inteligente marido tienes – se enalteció para si Hiei -

- si muy ingenioso u.ú, que lindo gracias – asintió Kurama apático

- es el mejor de su clase según la cajera de la tienda, asi no tendrás que llamarme cada vez que se te aparezca una cucaracha nada mas le rocías un poco de Baigon y ¡listo! – se entusiasmo Hiei

- u.ú gracias, amor, que atento eres. – admitió Kurama tomando su regalo y poniéndola sobre la mesa y paso a sentarse en uno de los sillones del living

- si, es uno de los mejore regalos que e echo – le admiro una vez mas hiei.- veo que ya terminaste o.o – miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todo estaba impecable y limpio

- Si n.n – Sonrió Kurama - ¿Te gusta cómo quedo? –

- Emm, si te quedo bien – tomo una manzana del frutero y se sentó en el sillón opuesto a Kurama - ¿Y que vamos hacer hoy? – pregunto intrigado ya que pensó que Kurama se iba a tomar todo el dia para acomodar la casa.

- No se, quiero hablarle a yusuke y a los demás para que conozcan nuestra casa ¿no crees? –

- ¡De ninguna manera! Si invitas a todos la casa va a quedar hecha una porquería y yo no quiero limpiar u.ú-

- bueno entonces los sacamos a la terraza al cabo que esta amplia y podemos estar ahí –

- da igual, como quieras – hiei se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al baño – voy a bañarme entonces –

- ¿No quieres que te ayude? – preguntó sensualmente

- ¡No!, yo puedo bañarme solito –

- u.ú OK-

Kurama llamo a Yusuke y éste llamó a todos los demás para asistir al pequeño "get-together" que Kurama organizó. Al cabo de unos minutos hiei ya había salido del baño y se dirigió al cuarto para vestirse y encontró su ropa arreglada sobre la cama.

-// Hasta que veo que Kurama hace algo bien en nuestro segundo dia de casados, lavó mi ropa -// - pensó y sonrió hiei

- Amor, lave tu ropa n.n – dijo kurama quien se quedo en la entrada de la recámara

- Ah si, ¬.¬ gracias – dijo con un tono apenas amable.

- ya llamé a todos para que lleguen en 30 minutos asi que apresúrate no quiero que te vean en paños menores – le sonrió burlonamente mientras se alejaba de la recámara para preparar algunos bocadillos. Hiei se apresuro a vestirse sintiendo picazón por todo su cuerpo.

Tocaron la puerta.

- ¡hiei! ¡¿Abres la puerta?! – le grito Kurama desde la cocina

- //pues ya que ¬.¬U //- abrió la puerta.

Kuwabara & Yusuke se abalanzaron sobre hiei tumbándolo al suelo bruscamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado! ¡No ven que me acabo de bañar! – les reprimió Hiei mientras empezaba a rascarse.

- ¡Hay perdón! – Protestó kuwabara - ¬.¬ se nota que eres feliz

- ¬.¬U ¡Cállate! – le volvió a reprimir.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Yukina Botan y Jin habían pasado a living (como Juan por su casa XD) y Kurama traía los bocadillos que había comprado (los compro a una niña que pasaba por ahí y le vendió una caja de galletas a 4 dlls. Que ultraje ¬.¬).

- ¿y Koenma porque no vino? – pregunto intrigado Kurama

- Todavía sigue de luna de miel con su esposa n.n y mientras Ogri y yo nos turnamos para sus "tareas" – respondió cansada botan see su amada esposa soy yo O XD LOL ¬.¬ XD

- u.ú que mal, por otra parte espero que le este yendo muy bien en su luna de miel como nos fue a hiei y a mí ¿ verdad hiei? – le acarició la mejilla a su amado esposo

Quien se evadió tal caricia y su hermana soltó una risa burlesca. Igual que Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- si aja – remedió Hiei que le daba pena absoluta ante su hermana XD

- pero pasen a la terraza para que comamos algunos que yo mismo compre n.n - porque apenas se va a inscribir a la clase de cocina de akane XD LOL

- n.nU – todos pasaron a la terraza donde Kurama les atendió muy bien.

Todos comieron y bebieron y yukina no dejaba de burlarse de Hiei a lo igual que Yusuke y Kazuma.

- ¡Hey Gente! – Gritó irritado Hiei mientras – ya veo que es muy tarde. – miro su reloj de pulso

- Amor pero si apenas son las 7 p.m. – renegó Kurama

- Por eso mismo además Yukuse y Kazuma tienen que llevar a genkai a su casa y Jin tiene que regresar al makai como Botan al reikai, asi que aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa – hiei acosó a sus invitados hasta la puerta que le cerró en las narices

- ¡Amor! Ya entiendo, tú te quieres quedar solito conmigo ¿verdad? – inquirió Kurama haciéndole cosquillas a Hiei.

- // ¬.¬U si como no // - pensó Hiei – Aja n///n – le respondió torcidamente

- Bueno, pues vamonos a dormir – le jaló la mano a Hiei

- JAJAJAJAJA - se rió nerviosamente Hiei - ¿Y tu que dijiste? Ya no limpio la casa ¿Verdad?, pues no ¡fíjate! primero anda a limpiar el cochinero que _tus_ amiguitos dejaron y luego hablamos ¿OK? ò.ó – le regañó Hiei

- x.x está bien amor – kurama cabizbajo se dirigió a limpiar la terraza y demás.

- ¬.¬ Mi inteligencia a veces me asusta n.nU – se admiró Hiei y se puso a ver la película de Esencia de Mujer.

Fin del Capitulo… XD


	3. Bleach osea cloralex

¿Quien dijo que todo era miel sobre hojuelas?

3ra parte XD

Mientras Hiei seguía mirando esencia de mujer cayó dormido y se rascaba como si tuviera pulgas toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Kurama se levantó ofuscado de ver a Hiei cubierto en ronchas por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Hiei!! ¡¡Hiei!! – gritaba desesperadamente Kurama

Hiei despertó extenuadamente ante los gritos de su esposo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto hiei sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada

- ¿tus brazos? ¿Tu cara? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir al doctor? – pregunto muy turbado Kurama

- ¿Mi cara? – pregunto vanidoso Hiei levantándose alarmado.

- si tienes como granos o espinillas – se quedo mirándolo atónito.

- ¿Estas loco? Si yo no he comido chocolate – se miraba en el espejo inspeccionándose

- pues entonces ¿Qué es? –

- ¡¡¡Espera!!! – Hiei volteo a ver a Kurama muy pero muy feo - ¬.¬ ¿Lavaste mi ropa con cloro? O.o –

- emmm…. Nop…- se negó kurama haciéndose el desentendido

- ¬.¬ ¿Seguro? – Insistió Hiei – Porque esto solo me ocurre cuando lavan mi ropa con Cloro –

- Seguro corazón n.nU – cruzó sus dedos detrás de su espalda

Hiei corrió al cuarto de lavado y vio 3 botellas de cloro en bote de basura era mas que evidente que kurama si había usado cloro para lavar la ropa de hiei. Hiei tomó una botella y la llevo hacia el cuarto.

- ¿y esto que hace en el cuarto de lavado? -

- Emmm…. No se…de seguro Genkai lo trajo y lo dejo por ahí… x.xU –

- ¬.¬ no creo, ahora hoy no podré salir u.ú –

- ¿Pensabas salir conmigo a algún lado? - -

- //Ni sueñes// - pensó cruelmente Hiei – Nop ¬.¬ el sol irritará más mi piel TT-TT –

- TT-TT perdóname amor. No fue mi intención T-T –

- pues ya que, no sabias que era alérgico al cloro u.ú –

- que compresivo eres - -

- ¬.¬ -

Hiei tomó un baño y después se cambio de ropa. Y se puso a ver TV. (no desayuno porque kurama cocina del asco y no quería arriesgarse otra vez XD). Kurama quien también ya se había levantado se puso a arreglar la casa como buen amo de casa que es, a limpiar y eso.

- ¬.¬ ¿podrías quitarte de en frente de la tele Kurama? Trato de ver "1000 cosas que odio de ti" - dijo Hiei molesto por ver a kurama limpiando cuando el estaba deleitando de la televisión.

- OH, discúlpame pero ¿Qué no es 10 cosas que odio de ti? Además no quiero que la casa este sucia n.nU –

- // si fueran 10 créeme que de verdad te querría//- pensó - ¡OH! ¡Mira una cucaracha sobre la televisión! – grito Hiei

Kurama corrió despavorido detrás del sillón de donde estaba Hiei.

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde? - saco su regalo para estrenarlo.

- ¬.¬ Emm… de echo no había nada solo lo dije para que te quitaras-

- u.ú Que cruel eres Hiei – renegó Kurama fastidiado.

- ya no te enojes solo bromeaba – Dijo Hiei con una sonrisa.

- n///n me encanta cuando sonríes -

- ¬///¬ - gracias se sonrojó Hiei.

Kurama siguió limpiando la casa y Hiei mirando la película.

- // es ahora o nunca // -pensó Hiei mientras pasaban unos comerciales – Oye Kurama ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo lo que te dejo tu mamá? -

- ¿te refieres a los 2 millones? -

- Aja – asintió Hiei sin mostrar ningún interés

- pues no lo se quizás lo cambie por algún osito o algo –

- // ¡¿Qué?! O.o ¿2 millones por un osito? Yo ni loco lo compro // - pensó Hiei – Ah… -respondió sin ningún entusiasmo y se voltio para seguir viendo la película.

- Bueno Hiei, ya termine de limpiar ahora voy al Mcdonalds a comprar algo para comer ¿quieres algo? –Kurama se quitaba el mandil y lo colgaba en la puerta.

- el combo 3 papas grandes y refresco mediano, gracias, es todo –

- // se ve que no vas al Mcdonalds ¬.¬ // - pensó Kurama – OK, no tardo – Salio de la casa y no fueron ni 10 palabras cuando regreso. XD

- He Vuelto –

- ¿Tan rápido? –

- si, dice la autora que para ahorrar palabras –

- Ah ¬.¬ que ahorrativa, ¿me trajiste mi combo 3 papas grandes y refresco mediano? ¬–

- Sip n.n –

Kurama puso la comida sobre la mesa y el y Hiei comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

- En serio te de debo una disculpa por lo del cloro en tu ropa corazoncito x(- dijo Kurama mientras comía su cheseeburger

- Te repito, que no sabias y déjalo por paz ¿Si? - comía sus papas vorazmente

- ¿Me das papas? ¬ - kurama puso cara de ruego

- Emmm...déjame ver… ¡No! – Hiei hizo un ademán infantil

- ¿Ni siquiera una? TT-TT –

- --U emmm ya que…- Hiei agarro le brindó de todas sus papitas

Kurama le dio un besito y le agradeció.  
Hiei se levanto y se miro en el espejo para ver si ya se le habían quitado las ronchas.

- ¡¡¡Wow!!! – Grito Hiei mientras se miraba en el espejo con asombro - ¡Esa crema que anuncia Adela Micha en la Televisión si sirve! –Hiei pasaba sus manos acariciando su rostro.

- n.nU - se le quedo viendo Kurama – que bueno me alegro –

- asi que kurama ahora ya sabes no vayas a lavar mi ropa con cloro la próxima vez porque ahora si te mato –

- o.oU ¿Planeabas matarme? –

- No precisamente, pero… es algo que siempre e querido hacer, al menos en este fic n.nU –

- TT-TT ¿Entonces no me amas? –

- No dije eso ¬.¬ y no comiences Mr. Feelings porque si esto fuera la entrega del oscar seguro tú te lo llevas como mejor llorón –

- TT-TT sabias que eres demasiado honesto –

- Si, me lo han dicho – Hiei se fue al cuarto de lavado y Kurama lo siguió.

Hiei se puso a planchar y a doblar su ropa alistándola.

- ¿Qué haces hiei? -

- Alistando mi ropa para irme a trabajar en cuanto amanezca de nuevo en el fic. –

- cierto, ya me decía yo que era extraño que yo tuviera dinero sin trabajar –

- si, además ni modos que la autora te tenga a hamburguesas caras – dijo mientras alisaba su camisa

- cierto – volvió a asentir Kurama y extrañado pregunto - ¿De que vas a trabajar? –

- la verdad no se, pensaba quitarle su trabajo a Homero Simpson pero no puedo según la autora. Asi que opté por matar al Sr. Gates y me quede con la compañía Mocosoft, perdón, Microsoft. –

- Ya veo ¬.¬ - miro atento Kurama

Hiei dejo listo su traje y salio del cuarto junto con Kurama.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer cerebro?... -

- ….-

- ¡Espera! Esa es la línea de otra serie o.o –

- ¡Ejem! – Se incorporó Kurama – quise decir ¿Qué vamos hacer Hiei? –

- ¿Tu que crees? -

- ¿Vamos a repetir lo de nuestra luna de miel? ¬ -

- //maldito pervertido ¬¬// - pensó hiei – ¡No, nunca! –

- ¿Nunca? – se pregunto extrañado Kurama

- ¿Nunca?... ¡Nunca! ¡Me vuelvas a preguntar eso! –

- OK, corazoncito ¿Ya nos vamos a dormir? –

- ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó extrañado Hiei

- ¿Temprano? Peri si ya son las 10 de la noche o.oU – Kurama abrió las persianas para mostrarle a Hiei que era de noche

- ¿Qué? ¿Y a que horas cené? ¡Exijo que se haga más temprano! No tolero comer sollo una vez al dia –

- tranquilo corazón – le quiso tranquilizar Kurama – si te das cuenta yo tampoco cené

**- Ni modos hiei, lo escrito, escrito está ¬.¬ – y no pienso romperme la cabeza para hacer mas tiempo en este capitulo.- además no los voy a matar de hambre XD**

-Mmm, ya que – remedió hiei.

- ¿subimos un momento al ático? – sugirió Kurama

- ¿Al ático? ¿Para que? – pregunto extrañado

- Es que te quiero mostrar algo –

- Quizás luego… tengo sueño – bostezó Hiei hipócritamente  
- . pero si me acabas de decir que no tenias sueño –

- pero ya vez no comer tres veces al dia da sueño – Hiei se dirigía a la recamara

- bueno, de lo que te pierdes – Kurama lo siguió

Hiei prendió la TV y se puso a ver el noticiero con Joaquín López Doriga hasta que el y Kurama cayeron dormidos.

Fin del capitulo…XD


	4. El fin

¿Quién dijo que todo era miel sobre hojuelas?

Ultima parte. XD

Al amanecer el sol entraba por las ventanas de la recámara, Hiei abrazaba placidamente a lo que creía una almohada hasta que abrió los ojos y divisó que era a Kurama al que abrazaba en ese momento lo tiro al suelo.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – Kurama se incorporaba de la caída inesperada. - ¿Qué te pasa Amorcito? ¿Por qué me tumbaste? -

- Emmm… es que tenia una pesadilla n.nU – Hiei sonrió torcidamente

- Pues si que estaba fea ¿verdad? – kurama se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Hiei buscaba desesperado un reloj.

Kurama prendió la tele y miro la hora en el programa "Hoy".

- son las 9:10 corazón ¿Por qué? – pregunto desganado mientras intentaba abrazar a Hiei nuevamente para retenerlo en la cama

- Por que hoy me largo a trabajar - - hiei mostró gran ilusión en su rostro.

- Ouuhhh, Cierto TT-TT me vas a dejar solito todo el dia –

- ¡Exacto, por eso ya me voy! – Hiei se levantó apresurado a cambiarse.

- ¿Qué? O.O –

- que por eso ya me para regresar pronto Kurama n.nU –

- Ahhh. Que bien - - Kurama también se incorporo - ¿Quieres que te prepare una café? –

- //¬.¬ ni loco // - pensó Hiei – Emm, no kurama pediré uno llegando a mi oficina n.n, si quieres quédate a dormir un poco mas –

- Oki n.n – Kurama regresó a la cama viendo como Hiei solito se arreglaba la corbata – te estaré llamando durante el dia para que no me extrañes n////n – dijo Kurama entusiasmado

- // que bueno que me avisaste le diré a mi secretaria que no me pase tus llamadas O// - pensó hiei mientras le sonreía torcidamente a Kurama a través del espejo

-Bueno nos vemos kurama hasta en la noche – hiei tomo sus llaves y portafolio y se dispuso a irse

- ¡¡¡hiei!! – Kurama hizo un grito ensordecedor que paro a Hiei inmediatamente.

- ¿Que pasa? – cuestionó Hiei desesperado por irse.

- ¿No se te olvida algo? – le pregunto expectante Kurama.

- ¡Asi! ¡Se me olvido ponerme gel! ¡Gracias por recordármelo! – dijo Hiei mientras abría el bote de gel y se lo untaba en el cabello.

- ¡No Hiei! ¬.¬ ¡Eso no! ¡Otra cosa! ¡Se te olvida darme un beso! – reclamo Kurama.

- Ah eso, ¬.¬ - Hiei se acerco a Kurama y le dio un beso de piquito muy fugaz y salio corriendo - ¡Bye! –salio como torpedo de la casa.

- ¡buah! A veces pienso que no me ama y la verdad no se porque esta conmigo ¬.¬ - se intrigó Kurama

Hiei llego su trabajo puntual, mientras su secretaria le esperaba con una larga lista de juntas y esas cosas.

Durante varias horas Hiei se puso a trabajar cómodamente descansando de su tráumante esposo Kurama.

Ring Ring Ring

- bueno – contestó hiei su teléfono

- Sr. Hiei su esposo esta en la línea 1 – le anuncio su secretaria

- Emm…dígale que estoy en una junta importante que no lo puedo atender ahora –

- Si, señor –

Hiei Colgó el teléfono y siguió trabajando muy pacíficamente hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¡¡ Hey si es otra vez mi esposo dígale que estoy muy ocupado!! -

- Emm…Sr. Hiei no es su esposo, un Señor de apellido Urameshi quiere verlo –

- // ¿Yusuke? ¿Qué hará aquí?// pensó Hiei – Emmm... Déjelo pasar –

- Si Señor – asintió su secretaria dejando pasar a Yusuke.

Yusuke entro a la oficina de Hiei escandalosamente.

- ¡Hey Hiei! ¡Ya me entere que eres el presidente de Microsoft! – grito Yusuke bebiendo de una botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel.

- ¡Yusuke! ¡Deja de gritar! – Hiei agarró a Yusuke y lo sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. – ¡Que el único que grita aquí soy yo! – le aclaró

- wow, el gran Hiei de Minamino es ahora una gran hombre de negocios y que ¿me vas a dar trabajo de vicepresidente o algo? –

- // y tu nieve ¿De que la quieres? ¬.¬ // -pensó Hiei – Nop pero si quieres le digo al supervisor que te ponga a lavar los baños, si quieres ser vicepresidente tienes que empezar desde abajo – le afirmó Hiei a Yusuke.

- Emmm. Pesándolo bien no quiero trabajar para ti me voy a ver si el señor Burns me quiere dar trabajo o.oU –

- Ve con dios ¬¬… y no te quiero ver por aquí otra vez –

- bueno bye Hiei – Yusuke salio muy de prisa y dejo girando la silla donde estaba sentado.

- wow o.oU ese yusuke si que esta loco – siguió escribiendo Hiei con su lápiz que tenia su nombre grabado.- ahora asi a trabajar –

En la casa Minamino, Kurama limpiaba aquí y allá, lavaba la ropa (esta vez sin cloro).

Alguien toco la puerta de su casa.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

- ¡Voy! – grito Kurama que lavaba los calcetines apestosos de Hiei XD

Kurama abrió la puerta era ni mas ni menos ni menos ni mas que su queridísima cuñada Yukina.

- ¡¡Yukina!!- dijo sorprendido Kurama mientras abría completamente la puerta - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

- ¡¡Kurama!! ¡¡Cuñadito!! – Le abrazó efusiva – nada solo pase a visitarte

- que bien n.n ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien ¿Y mi hermano? – yukina paso a la casa buscando a su hermano

- Trabajando, el es el hombre que trae el pan a la casa n.n –

- OH, vaya que bien. ¿Y donde trabaja? – se sentó cómodamente en el living.

- el es el presidente de Microsoft –

- ¿De verdad? o.o –

- Ejem – Kurama asintió orgulloso de su Hiei.

- wow quien lo diría de mi hermanito n.n – Yukina se empezó a maquillarse – oye espera… ¿Dijiste presidente? –

- sip mi hiei es presidente n.n –

- ¿Y no estas celoso? –

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? –

- Tu sabes Hiei es una persona muy importante y lo van a ver gente muy importante mujeres hermosas te imaginas, yo no dejaría que mi esposo fuera presidente prefiero que mi esposo sea un vende chicles en la calle que este acosado por mujeres hermosas –

- O.O ahora que lo dices tienes razón y si Hiei ¿me engaña? – kurama se sentó

- no solo eso Kurama y ¿si tiene una familia escondida? ¿O si te es infiel con Britney Spears? ¿O si te deja por una prostituta? – agrego cruelmente Yukina

- //// ¡No mi hiei No! –

- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura Kurama ¬.¬ y a horita fuera hacerle una escena de celos –

- ¿debería yo hacer eso? –

- ¿Porque no? A hiei le agradaría -

- ¿Tu crees? – Kurama pregunto incrédulo

- ejem – asintió Yukina

- Bueno entonces iré a verlo y le haré una escena de celos si lo miro con una mujer – dijo decidido Kurama

- ¡Eso Kurama! ¡Defiende tú puesto de esposo legítimo! – le apoyó Yukina

Kurama Agarro sus llaves y salio dejando a yukina comerse la ensalada de atún envenenado de pimienta asi ahogándola y dejándola inconciente.

Kurama entro al edificio furioso.

Hiei quien tenia ganas de un café colombiano le encargo uno a su secretaria y esta se lo trajo en momento en que kurama entraba a la oficina de Hiei.

-¡¡¡Hiei!!! – grito enfurecido Kurama al abrir la puerta.

- ¡kurama! O.o ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo asombrado Hiei.

- la pregunta es otra ¿Qué hace esa junto a ti? – kurama sonó muy celoso XD

- ah… Arlene… ella es mi secretaria – contesto Hiei orgulloso

- Con que tu secretaria – kurama se acerco a Arlene y la jaló del cabello zangoloteándola grotescamente – ¿Y donde tienen su nidito de amor? ¿En algún apartamento en el centro de la ciudad? ¿No? –

- ¿De que me hablas kurama? O.o –

- ¡¡No te hagas!! ¡¡Yo sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esa golfa!! – le afirmo celoso

- no para nada – dijo Hiei escupiendo su café – y déjala que luego llegara tarde porque no va hallar como peinarse si la dejas pelona - si incorporo Hiei tratando de separar a Kurama de su secretaria

- ¡Ah si defiéndela! ¡Eso me faltaba! ¡Pero sabes que! ¡Quédate con ella yo me divorcio de ti! – le advirtió Kurama aventando a Arlene y saliendo corriendo desconsolado.

Hiei salio tras de el. Ya fuera del edificio Hiei trató de alcanzar a Kurama pero este se cruzó la calle sin fijarse y que lo atropellan.

Hiei estupefacto ante el acontecimiento corrió tras su esposo.

- ¡Kurama! ¡Kurama! ¡No te me mueras! - le cacheteo levemente para desconcientisarlo pero era en vano Kurama no respondía - ¡Kurama por favor no me hagas esto! – Kurama reaccionó abriendo los ojos

- ¡Kurama! ¡Al menos dime ¿donde están los 2 millones?!– lo sacudía violentamente Hiei

- Hie…i… lo…los…. Dos… Mi…Millones…están… en…- Kurama dejo de reaccionar nuevamente y Hiei lo volvió a sacudir y Kurama revivió (al menos por unos segundos)- Están en el ático – Kurama quedo completamente Inconciente (¿o muerto? O.o)

Hiei soltó a Kurama y corrió a su casa (Pobre kurama muerto en medio de la calle XD) Hiei al estar frente de la puerta de su casa no tenia llaves asi que sin mas tumbo la puerta y subió desesperado al ático que también estaba bajo llave pero igual le valió y tumbo la puerta enseguida diviso un cofre el cual también estaba bajo llave (¿Que me traigo con las llaves?) y fue por destapador de tazas de baño pero no le sirvió para mucho y empezó a buscar exasperadamente las llaves y buscaba en cada cajón de los muebles.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba desesperado mientras revolvía los cajones y por fin halló un llavero que tenia mas de 50 llaves . - T-T ¿Cuan de todas esta será? .- salio corriendo hacia el ático.

Probaba una y otra las llaves su paciencia llegaba al limite. Hasta que por fin se abrió el cofre ante sus ojos Hiei miro el resplandor de los 2 millones de…corcho latas…

WTF? ¿Corcho latas? ¿A Kurama le dejaron dos millones de corcho latas? Que demonios…- Hiei se desmayo de la impresión…. XD

FIN XD


End file.
